Heroes Elite: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Perfect Turtles
Heroes Elite: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Perfect Turtles is the ninth special event of Heroes Elite. Premiere Date: ???, 2017 Plot: Heroes Elite have been shocked to discover that the Turtles are very much teenaging than ever and they also find Shredder different as well, what's going on? Characters: *Heroes Elite: **Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) **Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) **Hellboy (Ron Perlman) **Thundercats: ***Lion-O (Will Friedle) ***Tygra (Matthew Mercer) ***Cheetra (Pauley Perrette) ***Panthro (Kevin Michael Richardson) ***WilyKit and WilyKat (Madeleine Hall and Eamon Pirruccello) ***Snarf (Satomi Körogi) **Manhattan Clan: ***Goliath (Keith David) ***Hudson (Edward Asner) ***Broadway (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Lexington (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) ***Brooklyn (Jeff Bennett) ***Bronx (Frank Welker) ***Angela (Bridgette Bako) ***Fu-Dog ***Katana (Kim Mai Guest) ***Nashville ***Egwardo ***Othello (Michael Dorn) ***Desdemona (CCH Pounder) ***Eliza Maza (Salli Richardson) **Teen Titans: ***Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Lacey Chalbert) - the new leader of the Titans replacing Robin after he was exposed as a glory hog and a womanizer ***Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) ***Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) - becomes tireless without Raven not getting his jokes after she joined the Pokesquad ***Roy Harper/Speedy (Mike Irwin) ***Garth/Aqualad (Will Wheaton) ***Karen Beecher/Bumblebee (T'keyah Meyah) ***Mas y Menos (Freddie Rodriguez) **Autobots: ***Optimus Prime (David Kaye) ***Black Arachnia (Cree Summer) - re-joins the Autobots in order to pay for her sins ***Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) ***Ratchet (Corey Burton) ***Arcee (Susan Blu) ***Bulkhead (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Blurr (John Moschitta) **Ninja Turtles: ***Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) - regrets not realizing they were being replicated when he saw another version, but when he gained courage to stop the Replicators, he then made sure it ended for good! ***Donatello (Sam Riegel) ***Raphael (Greg Abbey) ***Michaelangelo (Wayne Grayson) **Avengers: ***Captain America (Brian Bloom) ***Iron Man (Eric Loomis) ***Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) ***Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) ***Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) ***Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) ***Hawkeye (Chris Cox) ***Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) ***Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) ***Vision (Peter Jessop) ***Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) **Eric the Spellbinder (Andrew Garfield) **Kyra (Drew Barrymore) *Ashemis Prime (Matthew Broderick) - kills Ch'rell to correct the Utroms' mistake of banishing ???, and asks Karai if she truly loved Leonardo, which she replies, "???", and then he ??? *Star-Prime (Jodi Benson) - she and Ash realize that the 2003 April and Casey were their dopplegangers ??? *Master Splinter (Darren Dunstan) - the 2003 Splinter, shocked to meet some odd version of himself! *April O'Neil (Veronica Taylor) - the 2003 April, notices her youngerself is more cartoony. *Casey Jones (Marc Thompson) - the 2003 Casey, couldn't believe he lost front Teeth. *Leonardo (James Arnold Taylor) - the 2007 Leonardo, ??? *Raphael (Nolan North) - the 2007 Raphael, ??? *Michaelangelo (Mikey Kelley) - the 2007 Michaelangelo, ??? *Donatello (Mitchell Whitfield) - the 2007 Donatello, ??? *Master Splinter (Mako Iwamatsu) - the 2007 Splinter, ??? *April O'Neil (Sarah Michelle Gellar) - the 2007 April, ??? *Casey Jones (Chris Evans) - the 2007 Casey, ??? *Leonardo (Seth Green) - the 2012 Leonardo, couldn't believe to meet his other self. *Raphael (Sean Astin) - the 2012 Raphael, enraged seeing another version of him. *Michaelangelo (Greg Cipes) - the 2012 Michaelangelo, sees another Michaelangelo and hugs him. *Donatello (Rob Paulsen) - the 2012 Donatello, couldn't believe to meet a more mature version of himself. *Master Splinter (Hoon Lee) - the 2012 Splinter, was shocked to see that Splinter is not Hamata Yoshi. *April O'Neil (Mae Whitman) - the 2012 April, recalls the 2003 version as an intelligent Britney Spears. *Casey Jones (Josh Peck) - the 2012 Casey, was proud of his macho self. *Leonardo (Pete Ploszek) - the 2014 Leonardo, actually learned to expect the unexpected. *Raphael (Alan Ritchson) - the 2014 Raphael, ??? *Michaelangelo (Noel Fisher) - the 2014 Michaelangelo, ??? *Donatello (Jeremy Howard) - the 2014 Donatello, ??? *Master Splinter (Tony Shalhoub) - the 2014 Splinter, ??? *April O'Neil (Megan Fox) - the 2014 April, ??? *Casey Jones (Stephen Amell) - the 2014 Casey, ??? Villains: *The Replicators: a group dedicated to Perfection, they also referred as "producers", their goal is to create the perfect turtles in order to perfect their productions, they played the 2003 Turtles for fools by not letting them see their newest creations. **Cube Tron (Dee Bradley Baker) - the main antagonist and the leader of the Replicators, his goal is to perfect the world with his own mind. *Ch'rell/Shredder (Scottie Ray) - the 2003 Shredder, was killed by Ash to correct the Utrom's mistake of banishing him. *Karai (Karen Neil) - the 2003 Karai, was killed by Ash to rectify to Utroms foolish mistake. *Oroku Saki/Shredder (Keith Szrabajka) - the 2007 Shredder, ??? *Karai (Zhang Ziyi) - the 2007 Karai, ??? *Oroku Saki/Shredder (Kevin Michael Richardson) - the 2012 Shredder, revealed to be General Aquila who wanted revenge, on the 2007 incarnation for his loss of immortality. *Karai (Kelly Hu) - the 2012 Karai, defeats Cube Tron by crushing him. *Oroku Saki/Shredder (Brian Tee) - the 2014 Shredder, ??? *Karai (Brittany Ishibashi) - the 2014 Karai, ??? Aliens used: ??? Quotes: *Michaelangelo (2012): Booyakasha! *Bumblebee: Usually, Michaelangelo's catchphrase is cowabunga! - *Ben: Guys.....and guys, you're not gonna like to see this! (The 2003 Turtles, April, Casey and Splinter are shocked to meet the 2012 Turtles, April, Casey and Splinter, who are shocked as well as they start examining each other) *Casey (2003): You're what, someone who lost his front teeth, and look like a meathead, whoa, you've got into alot of fights! *Casey (2012): And you're Macho version of Jason? .......AWESOME! *April (2003): You look too cartoony, that's too much clothes in layers! *April (2012): And who knew you would be a Red headed Britney Spears, nice belly! *Splinter (2003): strange Hamata Yoshi died in our world, but mixed as a Rat? *Splinter (2012): Maybe I died in this world as was reborn as Splinter. *Donatello (2003): sheesh, I don't go gaga over April like that, sheesh what's wrong with your world. *Donatello (2012): admit it, with April style, you'd be begging to have her. *Michaelangelo (2003): I'm not a complete idiot am I? *Michaelangelo (2012): (hugs him), I am so handsome! *Raphael (2003): hold it kiddo nothing to get rambunctious over...... *Raphael (2012): Rahhhh Another ME RAAAA? *Leonardo (2003): this is very confusing? *Leonardo (2012): true it is! *Ash: It's not hard to explain, but the both of you have been tricked by the Replicators! - *Leonardo (2003 and 2012): Who are you? The leader of the Replicators? *Cube Tron: Yes, and I have been doing this for years, I made you like the mockery 80's, and the mockery modern version, but you are more perfected, remind me to fire those idiots. - *Leonardo (2003): I wouldn't have to say it, but we all regret falling for the replicators. *Ben: Same here! *Rex: Me too! *Hellboy: Same as me, but I was never replicated! *Lion-O: Perhaps me in another life. *Goliath: Been there as well. *Optimus: anyone can make a mistake an not known it. *Star-Prime: Same with me! *Ash: Listen, Turtles, from now one keep tabs on things. *Leonardo (2003): Thanks, Ash, we'll I love being a turtle. Trivia: ??? Category:Movies